ongniel: Misgiving
by Fiona97
Summary: ( Ongniel )Kehidupan Daniel dan Seongwoo yang dipertemukan dalam pertarungan sebagai syarat seleksi alam demi mempertahankan kehidupan masing-masing membuat keduanya harus berada diantara konflik permusuhan, percintaan hingga perjuangan.
1. Part 1 Misgiving

cast: Wanna one members

Kang Daniel !top

Ong Seongwoo !bottom

Created by _Fiona97_

 **WARNING** !! boyXboy

DEDICATED FOR WANNAONE LAST COMEBACK

 **MISGIVING** : 1

Sebuah sistem seleksi alam pada kehidupan di tahun dinasti kerajaan _Slava_ _Tengah_. Sistem dengan peraturan siapa yang kuat dia yang bertahan yang kalah akan diberikan pilihan untuk bertahan. Pertama menjadi budak, kedua menjadi bahan percobaan maupun umpan perang.

Siapa pun yang mampu menang akan mendapat posisi setara dengan pekerja yang dihormati di masyarakat. Apalagi, jika memang garis keturunan petarung tersebut terdapat silsilah kerajaan sekarang maka, semakin mendapat kehormatan ataupun jabatan di Kerajaan tersebut nantinya. Aturan wajib untuk mengikuti tes bertahan hidup dimulai pada usia 18 tahun. Tahapan tes berlangsung selama 1 sampai 2 tahun bagi penduduk kelas bawah dan 3 sampai 5 tahun bagi penduduk di kalangan tengah sampai kalangan atas.

Ong seongwoo sebagai salah satu penduduk setempat yang sejak usia 18 tahun telah mengikuti tes namun sekian lama ia mencoba menyelesaikan semua tes yang terdiri dari tes fisik dan bela diri ia selalu gagal melewatinya. Kini usianya beranjak 19 tahun itu artinya ia memiliki waktu kurang dari 1 tahun untuk menuntaskan semua tes wajib tersebut jika tidak hukuman perbudakkan dan pembuangan tidak akan bisa ia hindari.

Para tetua memberikan dua pilihan sulit saat itu kepada Seongwoo yang notabenenya merupakan laki-laki tulen yang memang pada kenyataannya dinilai lemah secara fisik tidak seperti laki-laki di wilayah itu pada umumnya. Seorang laki-laki diperkenalkan kepadanya. Tidak satu pun dari orang-orang yang pernah berjumpa menilai kurang pada sosok ini. Laki-laki yang memiliki perawakan tinggi, bahu yang lebar, badan yang sintal dan otot yang kokoh membuatnya dinilai sempurna secara fisik dan kemampuan. Laki-laki bernama Kang Daniel, terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya dengan ayahnya merupakan salah satu menteri pertahanan yang posisi dan kewibawaannya begitu dihormati. Orang-orang selalu melihat kesempurnaan saat berpapasan dengannya namun sayang kepribadiannya membuat minus di mata orang di sekitarnya. Ia memang memiliki prinsip hidup untuk berjuang bertahan dan siap menyingkirkan penganggu di hidupnya dan keluarganya. Namun, Ia terlalu dingin dengan sifat keras kepala yang membuat sulit untuk menyelami kepribadiannya oleh orang yang baru mengenal sosoknya.

Frustasi yang dirasakan laki-laki berperawakan kurus yaitu Seongwoo semakin hari kian membuatnya tertekan. Ia mendengar sendiri pilihan yang diberikan untuknya kali ini. Terdengar gila tetapi beberapa orang berhasil memakai cara tersebut. Seongwoo berpikir bagaimana melewati tes dengan mudah jika ia harus bekerja sama dengan orang dari kalangan atas yang tidak ia kenal bahkan tidak peduli dengan kehidupan orang tidak mampu sepertinya. Satu hal yang lebih gila lagi.. seorang laki-laki sepertinya harus bersedia hamil dan melahirkan untuk orang tersebut jika ia gagal dalam tes. _Hell_!

Sejak awal Daniel telah disampaikan akan mendapat jadwal tes berikutnya. Ia sekarang berada di tahun kedua untuk melewati tes tanpa adanyakegagalan dan hari ini juga ia mendapat kabar lain bahwa peraturan tes untuknya dan selanjutnya akan berbeda dari biasanya. "kau kah lawanku bertarung sekarang? Majulah ! kita akan mencoba pedang yang ini" tangan kokohnya meletakan pedang panjang itu ke atas batu untuk bisa di terima calon lawannya. Sudah 10 menit berlalu, bukannya mengambil pedang dan mulai _duel_ tetapi, laki-laki di hadapan daniel justru menundukkan kepalanya dan juga mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke depan. "kau takut? Kau pasti baru mendapat jadwal pertarunganmu ? Ambil cepat pedang itu. Aku tidak akan langsung membunuhmu jika kau kalah"

Luka irisan pedang hasil pertarungan sengit bagi Seongwoo membuatnya berada pada titik tekanan yang semakin parah. Ia tidak sanggup bercerita kepada ayah ataupun ibunya. Ia memikirkan beban yang lebih besar ditanggung ke dua orang tuanya jika mengetahui ia kerap gagal dalam tes. Seongwoo mengetahui betul bagaimana kedua orang tuanya yang begitu menyayanginya dan tidak rela jika anaknya harus dibuang karena gagal menjalankan sistem yang ada. Sebab, sistem yang telah dipatenkan menjadi aturan wajib dipatuhi tanpa terkecuali.

PLEASE DON'T COPY PASTE! THIS IS ORIGINALY MINE MY STORY! THANKUUU .

ENJOY~


	2. Part 2 Misgiving

cast: Wanna one members

Kang Daniel !top

Ong Seongwoo !bottom

Created by _Fiona97_

 **WARNING** !! boyXboy

DEDICATED FOR WANNAONE LAST COMEBACK

 **MISGIVING** : 2

Kini Kakek Soojin berdiri menatap satu per satu kedua anak asuhnya. Jelas sekali Daniel terkejut mendengar perubahan peraturan kali ini. Tidak masuk akal baginya! Seongwoo bukan tidak terkejut maupun tidak berniat protes namun, ia lebih dulu mengetahui. Maka tidak salah jika ia memilih diam ia bahkan lebih dulu mengetahuinya dan otomatis lebih dulu terbebani jika Daniel bersedia mendengar dan segera menghapuskan tatapan intimidasi kepadanya sekarang. Polemik yang mereka hadapi sekarang merupakan sebuah aturan yang keduanya akan lalui bersama . Mau tidak mau. Jika tidak, ada konsekuensi yang sama-sama tidak menyenangkan bahkan lebih buruk dari pada yang mereka pikirkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti jika hal seperti ini benar-benar terjadi padaku" nada frustasi terdengar dari ucapan Daniel yang seakan membenci perubahan yang menyulitkannya sekarang. Terutama bagi orang yang sejak keluar dari ruang kakek Soojin, selalu diam tanpa berkata apa pun. Sial bagi Daniel, mendapat patner yang tidak sedikit pun masuk _kriteria-_ nya. "Maaf Daniel... aku bisa jelaskan jika memang sebelum tes pertama saat itu, aku sudah lebih dulu mengetahui perubahan sistem dan aku tidak bisa menolak ataupun melawan aturan" ucap Seongwoo semakin tidak memiliki nyali menatap calon patnernya. "Kau bukan tidak bisa tetapi itu, memang kesengajaanmu untuk melindungi diri dari sistem bodoh seperti ini aissshhh!".

Peraturan yang membuat ke duanya memiliki kemarahan dan kekecewaan sendiri apalagi jika bukan aturan yang akan membuat mereka dipertemukan sebagai partner. Hal ini membawa beban masing-masing bagi keduanya tidak hanya sebagai teman namun buruknya sebagai orang tua juga.

'TRANG'

Bunyi gesekkan pedang keduanya terdengar jelas. Masa persiapan tes berikutnya bagi keduanya semakin dekat dan kewajiban latihan harus dilakukan untuk mematangkan serangan dan melindungi diri tentunya. "Daniel, kau harus berada di belakang untuk menjaga pertahanan dan Seongwoo berada di di depan untuk menangkal serangan "ucap kakek Soojin yang selalu mengingatkan keduanya dalam mengatur strategi. Selama 1 bulan terakhir kemampuan mereka dianggap meningkat. Kerja sama juga cukup dinilai baik walaupun, keduanya terkadang membawa keegoisan masing-masing seperti halnya Daniel yang selalu menginginkan menyerang dengan pedang utama miliknya sedangkan Seongwoo sendiri memilih menghindari gerakan utama lawan dan menunggu _timing_ yang baik untuk menyerang

Keduanya kembali tidak bertegur sapa kali ini. Bagaimana tidak, jika sebelum latihan untuk ke sekian kalinya mereka sempat beradu mulut dikarenakan Daniel tidak setuju menggunakan tangan kosong saat bertarung bahkan ia merasa dibebani dengan petuah untuk melindungi satu sama lain. Padahal, menurut Daniel sendiri, prinsip bertarung adalah menyerang dan melindungi diri ialah kewajiban petarung bukan sibuk melindungi orang lain yang membuat potensi lawan melihat kelemahan yang ada. "Ya sudah ! kalau tidak ingin melindungi diri kita berdua, lindungi dirimu sana wahai, Tuan muda yang keras kepala" ucap Seongwoo sambil tersenyum kecil dengan maksud meremehkan pemikiran laki-laki yang tengah kesal terhadapnya sekarang. 'Sungguh otak yang malang!untuk berpikir panjang saja susah, ck'.

Hari semakin berlalu, latihan semakin sering dilakukan untuk memperkuat serangan dan pertahanan keduanya. "Yah! Kang daniel!! Kau tidak boleh terbawa emosi dengan menyerang partner mu seperti itu" teriak kakek Soojin memberi peringatan disela latihan. Suasana latihan sore itu benar-benar lebih terasa sengit dengan pertarungan _duel_ keduanya. Hal ini bertujuan melatih kemampuan masing-masing namun, yang terjadi Daniel menyerang brutal pertahanan Seongwoo yang kala itu dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki untuk menyerang balik ataupun melindungi dirinya. "Cukup kalian butuh istirahat, terlebih kau Seongwoo. Lekas obati punggungmu jangan sampai luka itu membuat fisikmu melemah" ucap kakek Soojin yang juga menangkap hal lain terhadap respon muridnya tersebut. Ia jelas melihat di balik kepala tertunduk, Seongwoo menangis. Namun, kakek soojin dapat menebak bahwa tangisan itu bukan karena luka fisik yang didapatnya tetapi, keberutalan Daniel yang terobsesi untuk memenangkan pertarungan di setiap sesi latihan. Betapa berat beban yang harus Seongwoo tanggung mengingat fisiknya terlalu kurus dan kondisinya yang lemah untuk menangkis serangan lawan mereka.

PLEASE DON'T COPY PASTE! THIS IS ORIGINALY MINE, MY STORY! THANKUUU .

ENJOY~


	3. Part 3 Misgiving

cast: Wanna one members

Kang Daniel !top

Ong Seongwoo !bottom

Created by _Fiona97_

 **WARNING** !! boyXboy

DEDICATED FOR WANNAONE LAST COMEBACK

 **MISGIVING** : 3

Hari ini tepat di mana tes yang pertama kali dilakukan keduanya. Lawan pertama kali ini yang merupakan seorang prajurit perang terlatih yang memiliki sifat tidak kenal ampun dalam menyerang musuh di depannya. Baik Daniel maupun Seongwoo sudah mempersiapkan diri, untuk menyiapkan perlindungan diri dan senjata yang mereka gunakan untuk berperang. Prajurit itu menggunakan baju perang berlapis baja dan besi. Persis seperti bersiap melakukan perang sesungguhnya, maju dengan gerakan luwes serta tatapan dingin menghujani keduanya yang berdiri lima langkah dari arena. Kini Seongwoo memandang lekat patnernya yang menatap tajam lawan mereka, matanya menghunus tajam pada musuh. Ia sempat merasa kagum melihat betapa gagahnya dan tidak ada rasa takut dalam tatapan mata tajam itu. _Huh!_.. sekarang giliran Seongwoo. Kini yang harus ia pikirkan adalah menumbuhkan rasa berani dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa takutnya. Ia tidak ingin menyianyiakan hasil latihan mereka sejak lama. Lebih dari itu semua, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan gurunya dan terutama patnernya, Kang Daniel. "Majulah Seongwoo, lakukan seperti yang ada di latihan selama ini" titah Daniel yang menatap patnernya penuh harap. Walaupun, tadinya Daniel sempat menangkap ekspresi ketakutan yang samar dari wajah laki-laki yang sudah banyak bersamanya di masa latihan selama ini.

Pertarungan yang terjadi sekarang memang berat dengan lawan yang telah terlatih dan berpengalaman dalam menghadapi musuh. Keduanya mulai kewalahan di waktu 30 menit pertama. Pedang menjadi senjata utama Daniel melawan musuh. Tangannya bergerak dengan pedang tajam berkilau setiap kali memantulkan cahaya matahari yang masuk melewati celah pepohonan. " Kau tidak akan menang kali ini Tuan Runse!" ucap Daniel mencoba mengintimidasi lawan secara _verbal_ sambil badannya bergerak mengikuti gerak lawan yang mencoba mencari titik kelemahannya. "earrggh!" sial sekali bagi Daniel gagal menyerang dan justru harus menerima irisan pedang yang melukai lengan atasnya. Gelagat Daniel hampir terbaca oleh lawan saat ini dan kesimpulannya akan sangat merepotkan untuknya mengambil alih permainan jika lawan terus menguasai keadaan. " sekarang giliranmu Seongwoo..aku akan mengubah strategi. Jangan kehilangan fokus selama ia menyerangmu" ucap Daniel yang kurang dari satu menit dengan perlahan mundur bermaksud memberikan ruang gerak untuk partnernya bertarung. Seakan menghadapi sebuah masalah besar yang di hadapannya kini Seongwoo mulai mengambil alih untuk melawan prajurit yang dengan tidak sabar menunggu melihatnya memberikan umpan serangan berikutnya. " aku akan mengalahkanmu, ingat itu" kata Seongwoo dengan percaya diri. Ia sesungguhnya amat ketakutan tetapi, ia tidak punya pilihan sekarang. Daniel butuh waktu menyusun strategi baru maka, ia yang harus melindung dirinya ataupun patnernya tersebut. Satu sampai tiga kali dengan mudah prajurit Runse mematahkan serangan Seongwoo, ia begitu santai menerima setiap serangan karena tanpa diberitahupun ia kenal bahwa orang yang menjadi lawannya memiliki pengalaman sedikit bahkan tidak ada berkaitan dengan perang. "huhaha... kau lemah sekali, menyerah lah !" ucap Runse dengan mudahnya tetap menguasai permainan dan mengeluarkan aura mengintimidasi keduanya. Hal ini semakin membuat Seongwoo terbakar api kemarahan. Meskipun, ia selama ini dianggap terlalu kurus tak berdaya dan tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk bertarung maka kini saatnya, ia mendapat kesempatan untuk memperbaiki pandangan banyak orang terhadap dirinya. Tepatnya di medan perang ini meskipun, pertarungan yang terjadi saat ini hanya merupakan sebuah tahapan tes yang wajar dilakukan oleh pejuang kehidupan.

PLEASE DON'T COPY PASTE! THIS IS ORIGINALY MINE MY STORY! THANKUUU .

ENJOY~


	4. Part 4 Misgiving

cast: Wanna one members

Kang Daniel !top

Ong Seongwoo !bottom

Created by _Fiona97_

 **WARNING**!! boyXboy

DEDICATED FOR WANNAONE LAST COMEBACK

 **MISGIVING** : 4

Argggggg!!!" jerit frutasi Daniel menggelora di tengah hutan. Ia lakukan sekarang hanya ingin melampiaskan betapa kecewa dirinya dengan kekalahan tes yang baru usai beberapa waktu lalu. Rasa marah dan kesal juga menjadi satu dan membuatnya semakin tidak terima harus kalah untuk kali pertama di hidupnya. Bagi orang yang tidak pernah mengalami gagal seperti dirinya, sekali menerima kegagalan akan membuat beban baru untuknya. "Daniel,.m..ma..mmaafkan aku..gara-gara aku kita gagal melewati tes ini" cicit Seongwoo yang tertunduk dengan tubuh yang masih terduduk di dekat arena berlangsung. Ekspresi wajah Seongwoo saat ini lebih dikatakan penuh rasa menyesal karena kegagalan tes ketika ia lengah melihat serangan lawan saat ia ia tidak sengaja mengkhawatirkan kondisi daniel yang saat itu pucat di tengah pertarungan untuk membantunya. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf dengan seribu kali pun kau memohon maaf juga tidak akan mengembalikan waktu lelah kita latihan dan menerima kekalahan konyol seperti tadi" ucap Daniel dengan nada sinis yang penuh makna kebencian. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan sebagai patnermu, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu kewalahan sendiri dan berakhir musuh menyerangmu habis-habisan" ucap Seongwoo dengan nada yang meninggi menandakan pembelaan diri ini mampu menjelaskan alasan yang logis kepada Daniel yang menganggap remeh perbuatan baiknya. "Itu menurutmu Seongwoo, kau seharusnya tidak butuh menjaga orang lain jika dirimu saja payah menjaga dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak mengenal dirimu sendiri ! kau bahkan lupa lawan memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik mu dan akhirnya menyerangmu" ucap Daniel yang dengan wajah dingin dan sebelum ia berniat bergegas meninggalkan arena melangkah jauh meninggalkan sang patner yang lebih dulu membalas perkataannya " Iya benar sekali! Aku memang belum mengenal diriku ataupun titik kelemahanku .. tetapi perluku ingatkan lagi kepadamu, kau sekarang memiliki titik kelemahan lain yang aku bisa tebak kau bahkan tidak tahu itu" ujar Seongwoo penuh keyakinan dalam pernyataannya. Kini tubuh Daniel berbalik menghadap ke arah seongwoo yang masih duduk dengan posisi menyender pada pohon dan menatap matanya tajam. "Maksudmu?" Daniel penasaran menunggu jawaban seongwoo, selancang itu orang yang baru mengenalnya menilai dirinya buta akan titik kelemahannya sendiri. Kini tubuh ringkih itu mulai berdiri diam di hadapannya. Seakan, Mereka saling memaksa satu sama lain untuk membuka identitas diri dalam tiap detik tatapan mereka berlangsung "Aku, aku lah titik kelemahanmu, Daniel" jawab Songwoo kembali dengan ekpresi yang sulit diartikan dan nada lemah mengiringi kalimat yang ia lontarkan sendiri. Seketika mendengar jawaban seongwoo, Daniel langsung tertawa seakan ia baru saja mendengar candaan di siang bolong. 'Entah, patner ku ini memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang terlalu tinggi atau memang ia merasa sangat dibutuhkan dalam pertarungan ini'. "Jangan bercanda padaku dan jangan berharap banyak! kau akan kecewa nanti jika terlalu tinggi berharap sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terjadi sampai kapan pun" ucap Daniel menekan setiap perkataannya yang membuat Seongwoo tertunduk menyerah dengan segala tujuannya ingin meyakinkan Daniel.

"kau belum mengetahui saja Daniel. Sebaliknya aku pun mulai belajar memahami mu jika kelak kau menjadi titik kelemahanku" ucapnya dalam sunyi hutan yang menambah kehampaan atas rasa sedih dan rasa takut yang siap menyambut di masa depan. Ia hanya menatap sosok itu yang telah jauh meninggalkan dalam setiap konflik batin yang menghantuinya.

PLEASE DON'T COPY PASTE! THIS IS ORIGINALY MINE MY STORY! THANKUUU .

ENJOY~


End file.
